Suzuki's Souffle
by Obsidian Sphinx
Summary: It's dinner time and it's Suzuki's turn to cook. What can I say? A souffle gone wrong, an angry Suzuki, and a guilty Shishi. Sounds like something might go down ::hint hint:: ::wink wink:: YAOI. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I had a few bucks for every time I wrote a disclaimer saying that I didn't own Yu  
Yu Hakusho, I'd be a wealthy person and then, using my finances I would buy all the pants in the  
world! That's right, you heard me! No more pants for anyone! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! (Well  
THAT was totally off the subject) Anyway, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I admire and  
respect those who do.  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! Well, this is yet another spur of the moment fic that was brought on by a  
weird phone conversation. Okay, so now that all of that is said and done, onward! Happy Readings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Suzuki's Soufflé   
  
By: Obsidian Sphinx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chuu glanced upward at the chiming clock on the wall. He yawned and looked around the living  
room. Touya sat slung over the arms of his favorite chair, book in hand as per the usual, Rinku,  
Jin, and himself were all having a jolly time watching some mind numbing cartoons on  
television, Suzuki was sitting at the table trying hard to fix the CD player that was broken ala  
Jin, while Shishi sat brandishing his sword.   
  
Yawning, Chuu stretched a bit. "It's five o' clock already, is it?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
Touya glanced up at him and then his eyes returned to the yellowed pages of the book. "Figure  
that one out all by your self?" he asked sarcastically.   
  
Chuu cracked a smile. "'Course not . . . that's why we bought the noisy clock!" he replied good-naturedly.  
The ice master didn't look up at him again, but he did fashion a small smile. Suddenly, Chuu felt,  
as well as heard a rumbling deep inside his stomach. He grinned. "Right mates, now theirs a  
warning bell if I ever heard one. Whose turn is to make dinner tonight?"  
  
Rinku shrugged. "I think its Suzuki's."  
  
At the familiar sound of his name, the blonde looked up from his project. "What," he asked.  
  
"Dinner! It's your turn to make it tonight," Jin said, popping up behind Suzuki and startling him.  
Suzuki shook his head. He didn't know how the cheery redhead got around so quickly and  
without anyone noticing, but he wished that he would stop.   
  
Sighing, he stood up. His eyes fell onto the busted piece of equipment and he had to shake his  
head. He'd been trying to salvage it for the past two hours, but he had the very distinct  
impression that it was going to become yet another resident of the 'things Jin broke' pile. "All  
right, dinner it is. What does everyone feel like having?" he asked.  
  
Jin suddenly appeared back on the couch, legs pulled up to his chin, focus on the glowing TV  
screen. Suzuki shook his head. One of those days he swore he was going to get a bell and make  
Jin wear it.   
  
"I don't care, just . . . something," Rinku said. The blonde rolled his eyes. There was a lot of help.  
  
"It doesn't make any difference to me," Touya spoke softly. Once again, very little help in the  
idea department.  
  
"Can't say I give much of a damn myself. Just a little somethin' to fill me," added Chuu.   
  
Suzuki sighed. "What about you, Jin?"  
  
Jin glanced at him and then back to the television. "Whatever, ya know I'll eat just about anything."  
  
"Fine," he started, eyes falling on Shishi. "What about you Shishi?"  
  
Shishi looked up at him through pinkish-lavender eyes, shrugged, and went back to his chore.  
Suzuki felt his heart jump for a moment before falling back into rhythm. Shishi had such  
beautiful eyes. He shook his head in order to clear it of the not so innocent thoughts he was  
having regarding his friend. Turning around quickly so as to keep the light blush on his cheeks a  
secret, he headed toward the kitchen and pushed the door open. It swung back and forth on its  
hinges a few times before settling back into place. Suzuki smiled a little as he remembered how  
many times Chuu had hurt himself forgetting that it was a swinging door.   
  
As he faced the kitchen with no idea what to make for dinner, everything seemed strangely stark  
and the food possibilities seemed about one hundred too many. He walked to the cabinets and  
went through them, checking for possible ingredients. An idea popped into his head then.   
  
Smiling at the thought, he went about selecting the things that he needed. Sure it would take a  
while, but he hadn't made one in such a long time, and if the others didn't like it they'd have to  
eat something else. After all, they had failed to give him any ideas.  
  
Suzuki set to work gathering ingredients and utensils. He genuinely enjoyed what he was doing  
as what he was making was his specialty. It took him a little over an hour to prepare, for he had  
paid exceptional attention to detail, but he was glad to have spent the time on it. When he was  
finished, he sighed and picked the dish up and slid it into the preheated oven.   
  
Suddenly, a small frown appeared on his lips and he walked over to the door. He gave it a push  
and walked through to the living room. Not much had changed. Shishi was still busy with his  
sword, Touya was still reading his book, Jin, Chuu, and Rinku were still vegetating in front of  
the television, and the broken CD player was still broken. He cleared his throat and everyone  
looked at him. "Listen you guys, keep it down in here and don't do anything that'll shake the  
house because I've got dinner in the oven and if you're not careful it'll fall," he said.  
  
Jin cocked his head to the side. "What exactly are you making?" he asked.  
  
"A soufflé," answered the blonde.  
  
Rinku blinked. "A su-wha?"  
  
Jin grinned. "A soufflé! It's this thing with stuff in it that rises," the redhead explained.  
  
Rinku blinked again. " . . . Oh," he said, obviously having no idea what the wind master was  
talking about.  
  
Suzuki only shook his head. "It's a little difficult to explain Rinku, but you'll know what Jin  
means what's you've had some."  
  
The child shrugged and went back to watching television. Jin and Chuu followed shortly there  
after, Touya went back to his book, Shishi went back to his sword, and the CD player stayed  
broken. The blonde demon sighed as he headed back toward the kitchen to clean up the rather  
large mess he had made.  
  
An hour went by before Suzuki threw the rag he'd been using to clean off the counters into the  
sink. He glanced at the clock noticing then that it was almost time for him to take his  
masterpiece out. Only a few more minutes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room, Shishi had just sheathed his sword and grabbed a book to settle  
down with. He opened to the first chapter and began to silently read the black, neatly printed  
words on the page. Just as he was really getting into the story he felt someone poke him in the  
shoulder several times. Annoyed, he looked up from the book only to see Jin sitting next to him,  
obviously the wind master was to blame.   
  
Jin grinned and poked him again. Shishi sighed. "Stop it," he said simply.  
Jin's grin widened. "Stop what?" he asked.  
  
"You know what you're doing," Shishi replied, gritting his teeth.  
  
The red head blinked in an attempt to fain innocence. "You know what you're doing," he echoed.  
  
"Seriously, knock it off."  
  
"Seriously, knock it off," mimicked Jin.  
  
Shishi growled. "Don't make me hurt you," he threatened.  
  
Jin's expression changed so as to match Shishi's. "Don't make me hurt you," he repeated.  
  
The long-haired samurai took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn't believe how  
annoying Jin could be. How did Touya put up with him? "Would you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Would you just leave me alone?"  
  
Shishi felt his blood curdling in his veins. "Grow up," he said.  
  
"Grow up."  
  
One of his eyes twitched. "Go bother Touya or something, I don't feel like putting up with you  
right now," he said, voice growing a little in volume.  
  
"Go bother Touya or something, I don't feel like putting up with you right now," repeated Jin.   
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
Shishi let out a growl. He couldn't take it anymore. "Jin . . ." His tone held warning.  
  
This didn't phase the red head. "Jin," he copied.  
  
"That's it!" Shishi cried as he smacked his book down on the tabletop. It landed with a deep thud.  
Jin's ears perked up and he jumped to his feet as Shishi began stalking toward him. The longer  
haired demon got right up close to the wind master's face. "This is the last time I'm going to tell  
you . . . knock it off." Shishi said, eyes flashing.  
  
Jin grinned nervously and then poked Shishi in the arm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Suzuki watched the clock intently, waiting for the numbers to change. It would only be two  
minutes before the oven timer would go off and he'd finally get to behold the creation that he had  
worked so diligently on. He couldn't wait.  
  
The clock ticked off a minute much to his glee. He was so close! He counted as each second  
went by and then finally, the oven timer went off. The blonde rushed to get an oven mitt and  
then he opened the door. The wonderful aroma of soufflé drifted into the air, fermenting it. He  
reached in and pulled the steaming dish out. It was just perfect.  
  
"JIN!"   
  
He heard a loud yell coming from the other room and suddenly the door swung open revealing  
Jin and a very angry Shishiwakamaru hot on his heels, sword drawn and swiping. The two made  
a full circuit around the kitchen, managing to knock pots and other things onto the floor with a  
loud crash. Then, just as soon as they had come, they disappeared out of the kitchen.  
  
Suzuki gulped and looked at the soufflé, which was still perfect. Just as a proud grin started to  
form on his face, the soufflé deflated right before his eyes and in one of the very few times in his  
life, Suzuki felt like crying.   
  
~*~  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and it's not fair, and I yes I know  
that footballs are a government conspiracy.  
  
Author's Note: Tired...so tired...hungry...so hungry...oh yes, and this is  
chapter 2. Enjoy. Happy Readings! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Suzuki's Souffle  
By: Obsidian Sphinx  
Chapter: 2  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Shishi had Jin cornered, and the red head's eyes darted all around him. He  
gulped. Chuu and Rinku watched on in amusement and Touya was still reading  
his book as though nothing was wrong.  
"Touya," he squeaked.  
  
The ice master didn't look up as he turned a page. "Next time think twice,  
Jin," Touya said.  
  
The red head scowled. "And here I thought you loved me," he mumbled.  
Then, a gagging sound was heard as Shishi wrapped his hands around Jin's  
neck and seemed to be attempting to shake his poor head off his shoulders.  
  
It was during this little excursion that the door to the kitchen was  
suddenly flung open and a certain blonde haired demon stormed in to the  
room.  
"SHISHI! JIN!" Suzuki yelled angrily.  
  
The room went completely silent as everyone looked at Suzuki. Touya had  
allowed his book to drop to the floor and his icy, slanted eyes were wide.  
Chuu's jaw hung open and if it were unhinged while Rinku's eyes bugged out  
of his head. Shishi and Jin stood stalk still in mid strangle and mid  
struggle position only they both stared and gaped at the blonde demon.  
Frankly, it was the first time they had ever heard Suzuki yell quite like  
that, and truthfully, it was a bit intimidating.  
  
He put his hands on his hips. "I seem to remember telling all of you to  
keep it DOWN in here because I was making DINNER! And then, just as the  
food I worked on for so long is pulled out of the oven, the image of  
perfection, you two," he pointed at Shishiwakamaru and Jin, "come running  
through the kitchen like a damned hurricane yelling and knocking things  
over and therefore, supper is sitting in a deflated heap on the kitchen  
table!" Suzuki yelled.  
  
Jin gulped. "Uh . . . it was Shishi's fault!" he said, pointing at the  
accused.  
  
Shishi let go of Jin and then smacked his hand away. "No it wasn't! Jin  
started it!" he protested.  
  
The wind master shook his head. "Shishi chased me into the kitchen!"  
  
"Well, Jin was bothering me!"  
  
Jin looked at Shishi. "I was just playing."  
  
"So? I told you to stop."  
  
"Not very nicely."  
  
"Ch! Like it would have made a difference!"  
  
Suzuki watched for a second as the two argued back and forth then he let  
out a deep, irritated sigh. "Enough!"  
  
Shishi and Jin both clamped their jaws shut tightly and gave their full,  
wide-eyed attention to their still fuming friend.  
  
"All I asked for was a little peace and quiet and you couldn't even give me  
that! So you know what? I don't care. You all are on your own tonight!" And  
with those words, Suzuki stalked up the stairs and a few seconds later they  
heard a bedroom door slam.  
  
For a while, everyone was quiet, and they passed nervous glances at one  
another. None of them had ever seen Suzuki get so mad before, and they  
found it odd that he would get so angry over something as small as dinner  
being ruined.  
  
Finally, Touya cleared his throat. "Well that was . . . interesting," he  
said.  
  
"Yeah it . . . was . . . uh . . ." Rinku agreed unsure of what else to add.  
  
Chuu, always to be the deciding factor, let his stomach growl angrily.  
"Right well, I'm still hungry," he said.  
Rinku rolled his eyes. "Surprise, surprise." Suddenly, his stomach growled  
too and he blushed. "Um . . . but we probably SHOULD do something about  
dinner," he added timidly.  
  
Touya chuckled. "Agreed." He glanced at the clock. "It's getting a little  
late to be fixing a whole other meal . . . so um . . . how about we go out  
for pizza or something?" he suggested.  
  
Rinku shrugged. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"I'm there," Chuu said.  
  
Jin popped up next to Touya. "Me too."  
  
Touya gazed fondly at the giddy red head and nodded at him. Jin frowned a  
bit then. "Are you actually going to eat?" he asked.  
  
The ice master smiled a little. "Well, pizza isn't exactly healthy . . ."  
  
Jin made a whimpering sound. Touya groaned. "C'mon, don't do 'the face'  
Jin!"  
  
The wind master's eyes got large and round and watery while his bottom lip  
quivered and all Touya could was sigh in defeat. He never stood a chance  
against 'the face'.  
  
Jin grinned and planted a quick kiss on Touya's lips before grabbing hold  
of his love's hand and pulling him out of the chair to his feet. Chuu and  
Rinku got up as well and stretched. They started toward the front door and  
Chuu had his hand on the knob before he realized that they were missing  
someone. The larger man looked over his shoulder at Shishi who had never  
moved since Suzuki stormed out. "'Ey Shishi, you comin'?" He asked.  
  
At his question the other three demons turned their attention toward the  
samurai as well. Shishi paused and then shook his head.  
  
Chuu shrugged and said simply, "Right then, see ya when we get back." Then  
he pulled open the door and all of them filed outside and closed door  
behind them.  
  
The house was once again silent, save for the mindless drone of the  
television that had not been turned off. Shishi sighed. The feelings that  
he had at that moment bothered him. He felt guilt and regret the strongest.  
It was odd, but knowing that he had upset Suzuki really disturbed him.  
Really, the other demon was the closest thing to a best friend that Shishi  
had ever had, he supposed that had something to do with the feelings.  
  
A deep frown marred his features as he crossed his arms at his waist.  
Another feeling was pestering him, and he was rather confused by it. Suzuki  
rarely lost his temper, but something about that spark of rage in the blue-  
green depths of his eyes had made it difficult for Shishi not to stare.  
Suzuki really was . . . very attractive. He wondered why he hadn't noticed  
that before.  
Gently shaking his head to clear his mind of those thoughts, he came to a  
decision. He needed to make it up to Suzuki one way or the other and the  
best way to do that was to apologize. The years he had spent with all of  
them had softened him up a bit to at least the point where an apology  
wasn't such a bash to his pride anymore.  
  
He climbed the stairs up to the second floor and walking down the hallway  
to the room he knew belonged to his friend. The door was closed and Shishi  
remembered how hard it had been slammed. He was surprised the floor wasn't  
covered with splintered wood.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he knocked lightly on the door. There was no answer  
so he knocked a little harder and then waited. He heard the padding of feet  
as they made contact with the floor and he watched as the doorknob turned  
and then the door its self was opened. He found himself staring into those  
anger stricken eyes again as Suzuki leaned against the door frame, arms  
crossed over his chest, glaring. "What?" he asked in a clipped tone.  
  
That very tone made Shishi wince slightly and forced him to pull his  
attention away from those lovely eyes. He composed himself and bowed his  
head slightly. "I just wanted to apologize."  
  
Suzuki snorted. "Okay, is that all?" he asked.  
  
Shishi lifted his head to look at the still glaring Suzuki. He had  
apologized and the blonde was still angry with him. What else could he do?  
He took a deep breath. "Suzuki, what Jin and I did was most immature and  
disrespectful and--"  
  
"Ya got that right," Suzuki interrupted.  
  
Shishi kept his cool where as with anyone else he would have just blown up  
and stormed away. "And I really am very sorry. If I can make it up to you  
in any way, please don't hesitate to tell me."  
  
Suzuki eyed Shishi. He found it odd that the temperamental demon was acting  
so subdued. It was definitely a different attitude, but his soft features  
and pinkish eyes looked so sincere. He was trying very hard to get back in  
his good graces. The blonde had to remind himself that he was still very  
upset, for he almost gave in. Not that he didn't want to forgive Shishi, it  
was just that he wanted to mad for a while. It wasn't, after all, something  
he did very often.  
  
After a moment or two of silence, Shishi let out a sigh that was slightly  
tinted with aggravation. "Listen, I can't do much more than say that I'm  
sorry and genuinely mean it, but if the whole soufflé thing really means  
that much to you, I'd be happy to help you make another one," Shishi  
offered. He was surprised at himself. He hadn't even consciously thought  
about that before it rolled off of his tongue. He suddenly realized that  
Suzuki's acceptance of his apology was very important to him.  
  
"What would be the point now anyway. Everyone who would eat it is gone,"  
replied Suzuki. He pushed away from the doorframe and took a few steps  
backward into his room. He pushed the door, expecting to hear it close, but  
was surprised when it didn't. He looked at down and saw that Shishi had  
wedged his foot in between it and the frame.  
  
"That's not entirely true," Shishi said softly.  
  
Suzuki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We're still here," he explained.  
  
The two demons stared at one another for what seemed like a long time, both  
contemplating the other. Suzuki wondered why Shishi was being so persistent  
and Shishi wondered why it had just occurred to him that Suzuki looked very  
good in that slightly tighter than usual t-shirt he was wearing.  
  
"Do you really want to?" Suzuki asked suddenly.  
  
Once again, Shishi was forced to take his mind off of his friend's physical  
appearance to listen to his rich voice. He stared at Suzuki straight in the  
eyes, which he knew was a mistake, because he was having problems looking  
away. "Yes, I do." He said firmly.  
~*~  
To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not owning Yu Yu Hakusho . . . I know, I know, it's a  
kick in the ass, but ya learn to move on. . .  
  
Author's Note: Okay so before everyone gets mad at me for not updating in  
forever I need to explain. See, my internet went down for a long time  
because my computer had a virus so we had to take it in and get it fixed  
and reinstall everything and then after that I had a bit of writer's block  
(aka: laziness) and I didn't type anything, but I'm here now with Chapter  
three and all is well, right? . . . right???? Eheh . . . ^_^ Enjoy.  
Happy Readings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, so um . . . where do we start?" came the question as Shishiwakamaru  
and Suzuki stood in the kitchen next to each other.  
  
Suzuki regarded his friend's question by making a motion toward the  
deflated soufflé on the table. "First we get rid of THAT," he said.  
  
Shishi bit his lip, once again feeling terribly guilty. He watched his  
blonde friend walk over to the table, pick up the failure and toss it into  
the garbage can. Suzuki then turned to face him and cleared his throat to  
begin speaking.  
  
"Well, first we need to get out the butter, the corn flour, the milk, the  
cheddar and parmesan cheese, eggs, unsalted butter, black pepper, and some  
powdered mustard, a saucepan, a soufflé dish, and lastly a regular bowl,"  
Suzuki said.  
  
Suzuki looked at Shishi carefully and had to smile. The youkai's lovely  
lavender eyes had grown wide and his head was tilted slightly to the side.  
He reminded him of a confused child. It really was too cute.  
  
That last thought caused a slight frown to form on Suzuki's previously  
smiling lips. He needed to stop thinking of his friend in such a way. That  
kind of intimate relationship would never work anyway. They were two  
totally different personalities . . .  
  
Suzuki averted his eyes from Shishi.  
  
Yes, they WERE two different personalities, but maybe that's what made them  
friends, and if that made them friends then why couldn't it make them  
something more?  
  
The blonde's thoughts rushed around in his head, making him oblivious to  
the fact that Shishi had moved away from him. It was only when he heard the  
refrigerator door close that he snapped out of his reverie. Turning, he  
found several of the supplies he had mentioned on the kitchen table. He  
raised an eyebrow at his friend who shrugged.  
  
"Out of that ridiculously long list, I'll grab all the things that I  
recognized," Shishi said and held up a carton of eggs to serve as a visual  
aid.  
  
Suzuki shrugged and set to work getting things too. When they were finished  
the tabletop was covered with a blanket of dishes and food items and  
seasonings. Shishi looked over at Suzuki who looked perfectly content with  
everything where as he, himself, felt like he had gotten lost in some dark  
labyrinth of a sort. It was beyond him how anyone could take all of that  
mess on the table and turn it into a single, delectable dish. He glanced  
over at Suzuki.  
  
'Speaking of a delectable dish . . .' thought the samurai, but then scolded  
himself. Suzuki was his friend, his very toned, tall, handsome, firm-  
tooshed, intelligent friend. That was all. He paused and then sighed.  
  
'Right none of that stuff matters to me at all,' he thought sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly he became aware that Suzuki was talking to him. He gently shook  
his head to clear his mind of its former thoughts and tried to listen  
attentively.  
  
"First preheat the oven to 375," Suzuki instructed.  
  
Shishi did as told and waited for the next direction, which had a lot to do  
with mixing. He didn't know what he was doing really or why; he just knew  
that he was mixing. While he did that Suzuki set to his own task.  
  
For a while the kitchen was quiet save for whisking sounds and the  
occasional clang of pots or utensils. Shishi glanced over at Suzuki every  
now and then when he wasn't looking. Little did the samurai know that  
Suzuki happened to be stealing secret glances at him as well. Once, their  
eyes met and both paused what they were doing. It seemed as though neither  
wanted to look away, but after a moment or two their little staring contest  
became awkward feeling. Both just grinned to feign innocence and went back  
to half-heartedly doing their separate chores.  
  
Finally, a question came to Suzuki's mind and he simply had to break the  
silence to ask it. "Shishi," he started.  
"Hm?" Shishi replied, not looking up from his chore.  
  
"Why did you want to help me do this?" the blonde questioned. He was  
genuinely interested. Certainly Shishi was his friend, but that had never  
stopped him from being arrogant, full of himself, and sometimes  
inconsiderate before.  
  
At the simple question, Shishiwakamaru looked up at the other demon. Suzuki  
WOULD have to ask the question that he didn't quite know the answer to. He  
sighed as he thought about what to say, but it was difficult because Suzuki  
kept staring at him with those placid, inquiring eyes. He wondered what  
would happen if he told his friend that he needed to close his eyes because  
they were distracting him from thinking. It probably wouldn't go over very  
well. He sighed and tried to keep it from sounding too hopeless, for he  
still didn't really have an answer.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose I felt bad . . . um, still feel bad about what  
happened before and I didn't know how else to make it up to you." the  
samurai replied.  
  
The blonde stared at him. "Why did you want to make it up to me so badly?"  
he asked.  
  
Shishi shrugged. "Why wouldn't I want to make it up to you? You're my best  
friend. I don't like to see you angry . . . at least not when I'm the one  
who caused the anger," he was surprised at what he had just said. He hadn't  
really even given it a second thought before it tumbled off of his tongue.  
  
Suzuki was surprised as well. In all the many, many years he had known  
Shishiwakamaru, the demon had never said anything quite so . . . intimate.  
And after Shishi's uncharacteristic confession, all Suzuki managed to say  
was, "Oh." After that, the kitchen was once again filled with silence.  
  
Shishi sighed and let go of his wire whisk so that he could flex his hand a  
bit, as it was starting to become cramped. When he went back to resume his  
task he found that the whisk had fallen into the gooey cheese sauce mix and  
was quite submerged in it. He sighed again, only this time out of  
aggravation.  
  
His sigh alerted Suzuki to the situation and he cracked a smile.  
"Problems?" he asked.  
  
Shishi rolled his eyes. "Oh no, everything is just peachy," he replied  
sarcastically. He wrinkled his nose at the prospect of having to delve into  
the gooey cheese just to retrieve a cooking utensil; however, he supposed  
the soufflé might be a little tough if they baked the whisk in with it, so  
he figured he had no choice.  
  
Hesitantly at first, Shishi reached into the bowl and allowed his hand to  
dive into cheesy depths. He ran his hand around the bowl until he felt  
something quite inconsistent with the rest of the gooey texture and he  
wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it out. The wire whisk and  
Shishi's hand both were dripping heavy platters of cheese and the  
longhaired samurai looked rather disgusted with the whole ordeal. Disgust  
turned quickly to irritation when Suzuki began chuckling. Despite that  
though, Shishi liked the way his friend sounded when he laughed. His voice  
was deep and smooth, and so melodic. It seemed to fill the kitchen, taking  
the edge off of the little diving expedition he had been forced to go on.  
Shishi shrugged and smiled faintly.  
  
"Yeah," Shishi said, "I can see how this could be reeeeeal funny for you."  
  
Suzuki laughed a bit harder. "Glad you're so understanding," he replied.  
  
At that moment, a strange idea popped into Shishi's head and without really  
giving it much thought, using the cheese covered hand, he flicked his wrist  
causing cheese droplets from his hand and the wire whisk to fly off and  
splatter on the blonde demon.  
  
Suzuki's laughter stopped abruptly and he had the funniest look of surprise  
on his face. He stared dully at Shishi who bit his lip, but couldn't stop  
from laughing. His eyes wafted over to his bowl of egg yolks and his other  
bowl of flour.  
  
Seconds later, Shishi found himself with egg yolks adorning his lovely hair  
and white, powdery flour splotches all over his face and clothing, but he  
couldn't stop laughing despite it all and neither could Suzuki when Shishi  
attacked him with the powdered mustard and more cheese sauce. The kitchen  
was alive with laughter and food being thrown all over the place.  
  
Twenty minutes passed and the laughter faded to chuckling and the flying  
food ceased, but both demons were covered from head to toe in cheese  
soufflé ingredients. Shishi's eyes were bright with merriment. He couldn't  
remember the last time he'd let loose and had an all out food fight.  
  
Suzuki too was quite cheerful, but perhaps the thing that made him the  
happiest was the effulgent gleam in Shishi's large, strangely expressive  
eyes. That long hair had come unbound and was dripping with the remembrance  
of their food fight while his all too sensual lips were curved into a  
delightful smile and bared his white fangs.  
  
Suddenly, it all seemed pointless. The idea of him holding back his  
feelings for his friend seemed just ludicrous! Shishi was standing right  
there, within arms length, as beautiful, and perfect as ever and Suzuki  
couldn't find a reason not to reach out for him so he took a deep breath,  
stepped forward so that Shishi was sandwiched between him and the counter.  
The samurai's smile faded easily as he found himself, once again, swimming  
in the blue-green pools of Suzuki's eyes.  
  
All appeared to be deathly quiet and still, as though the entire world had  
paused to witness this one moment in time. And then, slowly Suzuki leaned  
forward and his lips touched Shishi's.  
  
There was a brief pause before the longhaired demon responded eagerly to  
the proffered kiss and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck,  
deepening the kiss. Suzuki used one arm to pull Shishi closer and the other  
to swipe all of the things off of the tabletop. Utensils and food fell to  
the floor with a terrible clatter and Shishi and Suzuki soon took up the  
now vacant space on the tabletop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't believe you got us thrown out of THREE different pizza places,  
Chuu," Touya said as he opened the door to their house.  
  
Chuu shrugged. "Aw c'mon, it could've been worse."  
  
Touya rolled his eyes at his much taller friend. He sighed as Jin walked  
passed him into the living room. He followed the redhead and Rinku and Chuu  
followed him. Rinku took a seat on the couch and resumed watching the  
television that had never been turned off. Chuu joined while Touya went  
back to his favorite chair and Jin sat next to Touya on the chair's  
armrest. He looked down at the ice master.  
  
"He's right ya know," Jin started, "remember the night of the five Chinese  
restaurants?"  
  
Touya sighed. "Ah yes, how could I forget?" he asked, a little humor at the  
memory laced into his voice.  
  
Rinku looked over at them from his spot on the couch. "Well that wasn't  
entirely Chuu's fault though at that one place. I mean, I've never seen  
anyone get so worked up about a fortune cookie before?"  
  
Jin nodded. "He's got a point," he said.  
  
Touya shrugged. "I guess, but was it really necessary for you to hit on  
EVERY female waitress we had tonight, Chuu?"  
  
The larger man grinned and shrugged. "Restaurants shouldn't be hirin'  
waitresses who looked as good as all of them did now should they?" He asked  
jokingly.  
  
Rinku grinned. "Or MAYBE they just shouldn't let macho-man-wanna-be's like  
you inside," he said.  
  
The two shared a good laugh over that. In the meantime, Touya grabbed the  
book he had been reading and Jin began reading right along with him. It was  
an activity that they did with one another often. After a moment though he  
realized that he was feeling rather parched and hopped off of the armrest.  
  
"I'm going to grab somethin' to drink, anyone want anything?" he asked.  
  
He got two 'no thanks' and one shake of the head. Shrugging he went to the  
kitchen door, pushed, and walked in to the kitchen. He came back a few  
moments later holding a pop can and he went back to sit next to Touya to  
continue reading over his lover's shoulder.  
Everyone, except Jin, looked up suddenly as a strange moaning sound entered  
the room. They passed one another curious stares.  
  
"What was that?" Chuu asked.  
  
Jin popped the tab on his pop and took a sip before nonchalantly looking  
over at Chuu. "Oh yeah, Suzuki and Shishi are," he looked at Rinku and  
then back to Chuu, "uh . . . exploring one another in a very intimate way,"  
Jin said, trying to choose his words carefully.  
  
Chuu grinned. "Well it's about damn time."  
  
Jin nodded. "Tell me about it. I've been watin' forever for those two to  
hook up."  
  
Rinku wrinkled his nose. He wasn't naïve, he knew exactly what they were  
talking about, but chose not to address it and went back to watching the  
mind numbing television.  
  
It was silent for a moment and then another moan of a sort was heard. Rinku  
turned the volume up on the television and Touya let out an aggravated sigh  
as he smacked his book down in his lap.  
  
"If I have to clean up after you guys when you're done in there, you two  
are going to be in SO much trouble!" He yelled. His blue eyes glanced at  
the dissatisfied look on poor Rinku's young face. "And for God's sake would  
you keep it down!?" With those words, Touya went back to reading, Jin  
continued to read over his shoulder, Chuu and Rinku resumed watching  
television, and the CD player on the table was as broken as ever.  
  
-OWARI 


End file.
